Something New...
by Talis13
Summary: Updated 1-23-02: Will eventually be more 'romance' than 'angst', but not yet. ^^ Angsty setting with Rally and Bean.
1. Default Chapter

A Gunsmith Cats Short  
  
1 Something New…  
  
By~ Talis13  
  
Standard Disclaimer & other miscellaneous warnings and notes. None of the characters so far are mine. =) I haven't decided a 'final rating' on it yet, because I have yet to decide what exactly I'll be including.  
  
  
  
"WHY DID I DO IT?!?!?" Rally was screaming her thoughts, anger overwhelming her tremendously at that point. It was the close of a less- than-perfect day in her eyes. "WHY THE HELL DID I LET HIM GET TO ME??!?" she sat on the edge of her bed, her brain revolting against her. You mean why did you finally let him get to you? Because you wanted him to… was the thought that circled after that. She shut her eyes, willing her weakness away: it didn't work though…it was still there.  
  
Rally slid down to the ground, eyes wide as she struggled to keep her lunch down. She watched the burning twist of plastic and metal as the paint caught fire, sending small swirls of smoke into the air. The two cars were in a mangled heap, reminding her of what just happened. Why did he have to get away…why did he always have to get away? This drug her from her thoughts with a start. She looked up with a start towards the Corvette sitting nearby, the driver three steps away from the door. Rally jumped up and sprinted over, running into him in the process as she slammed him into the side of the car, hurting herself on the jacket in the process. He whirled on her, standing a foot over her height. "What the hell was that for?! In case you missed it, I just saved your sorry ass two minutes ago Vincent!!"  
  
Rally's eyes darkened as she looked up at him. "It was your fucking fault I was there in the first place Bandit! Why the hell do you always have to 'get away', huh?! I'm curious since it just about killed me!!"  
  
Now she was just pissing him off. He towered over her as one hand pulled the sunglasses from his face, the other hand tugging her chin up to his view as he leaned closer. "Because that's what I do. I will always be able to get away. Especially from you."  
  
She continued to meet his eyes, his fingers not letting go of her chin as she looked up. All of that frustration was showing in deep blue eyes, showing she knew what he said was true, even if she would be the very last to admit it. Why did she continue to let everyone down…first her father, then herself. A single tear leaked out, trailing down her cheek as she thought of this, forgetting who was standing half a step away.  
  
He looked down in surprise, even if he refused to show it. He didn't really want to hurt her: just rile her a little. His thumb brushed the tear away as he looked down at her. He abruptly let go and got into his car, not even sharing a backward glance with her as he started the car.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes- Hi. ^^ Just a note or two…I've never made an effort to post a portion of a story without knowing exactly where its going: so, this is a first for me personally. ^^;; Hopefully it will work. I welcome reviews and such as I continue to add to this and edit my other little (that's an exaggeration) GSC series. ^^ Thanks! 


	2. Something New, Part 2

Gunsmith Cats Short  
  
Part 2  
  
By- Talis13  
  
01-22-02  
  
Disclaimer- Bean & Rally belong to Kenichi Sonoda. Who I want to meet. As a matter of fact, I've put him on my 'People-I-Must-Meet-Before-I-Die-List'. He's great. ^^ The mysterious passenger of his chapter is mine. ^^  
  
Bean caught a glance of her in the rear-view mirror as he peeled out, tires chirping merrily: even if he wasn't in the best of moods now. His frown deepened as he set the sunglasses back over brown eyes, purposefully ignoring his current passenger. The passenger turned, pale blue eyes taking in the driver's distinctive personality in one glance and assessing it in a short moment. He shrugged before slipping back into the huffy passenger charade. He crossed his arms with a pouty frown. "What the hell was the delay back there for Bandit?" Bean glanced over before turning back to the road before him. His passenger continued to pout. "Hellloo!! I just asked you a question driver. I expect an answer immediately!"  
  
Bean's eyes narrowed behind the glasses. "I couldn't let her burn up in the fucking wreck."  
  
"Why not?" he asked with another pout. "I'm paying you to drive, not play a knight in shining armor you know."  
  
"Because." He returned with a growl, signifying the end of the discussion quite clearly.  
  
The man arched an eyebrow before leaning back into his seat, glancing out the side window. Okay, so Bandit was attached whether he admitted it or not: which of course he never would. They still might be able to play that to their advantage however…he just had to find out any information he could without getting anyone too suspicious. He had found out a good portion of information on Bandit, even if it was still rather sketchy. The man had practically wiped out his past completely as well as his present to a degree: they still didn't even know where he lived. They had yet to come across anyone who knew or had any inkling as to where he stayed.  
  
But the angle with the girl might help bring the man around…he paused before grabbing a notepad and pen from his pocket and started scribbling information to look up. Bean glanced over. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Grocery list. My girlfriend gets pissed if I forget things." He retorted with little thought as he wrote. The low rumble of a growl from the driver signaled that not being the best thing to say right then. He looked back up innocently. "Well she does…"  
  
"Oh, a woman in charge of the relationship…that's gotta be a blow to the ego." Bean stated as he drove.  
  
The man stopped a moment, a small smirk tugging at his lips before he hid it away once more. "Kind of like with you?"  
  
Bean's head snapped around with a frown. "What the hell are you talking about boy?"  
  
He smiled disarmingly, trying for that information he desperately needed: even if it might get him some broken bones. "Well, I mean with that girl earlier: what was her name? Vincent? I assume that's her last name. But, anyway, she seemed to be in charge with you."  
  
Bean's frown managed to deepen even more as he turned back towards the road. "Ain't a relationship to be in charge of. Never will be either before you get any stupid ideas."  
  
Hook, line and sinker. Although, he had to admit, Bandit was certainly on his toes about not trusting anybody…he had to give him points for that. He waved a hand. "I guess. I mean, I saw how she was looking at you and things: you probably wouldn't even give her a chance would you? I know I would, but, hey, I'm only human…" he paused a moment before smiling disarmingly again, not liking the cheese he was about to handout, but if he acts clueless, it might work. "Say! Do you have her number? Can I get it? Or-"  
  
"NO." Bean met his eyes before turning back to the road, berating himself for acting like a fool over that woman…the one that he probably never would give a chance to… The man however, sat back with a rather pleased smile. His case was turning around rather pleasantly.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes- Hi. ^^ Well, sorry it took so long to add this: classes started again, and I sorta sunk myself pretty deep in stuff to do this semester. ^^;; Ah well. Please, feel free to comment/review. Thanks in advance! ^^ 


End file.
